Back to torture me yet again
by loganzahotie707
Summary: Rory leaves her family and friends and goes to boarding school. She comes back...completly different. Who will be able to explain her change and who will comfort her when she needs it? Complete AU!
1. ByeBye Bookworm!

"My baby is leaving for boarding school!" Lorelai cried as her and Rory hugged.

"Mom, I'll call all of the time and you will see me at holidays" Rory tried to convince her mom.

She was going to boarding school in London and was leaving behind her parents, her older brother (by a year) and her best friends- Madeline, Louise, Paris, Colin, Finn, and Logan.

"I'm gonna miss you sis, and I still don't understand why you're leaving me!" Kevin pouted

"Yes, love must you leave us?" Finn asked

"Boys, why don't you put my bags in the car why I come up with an explanation that will please you as to why I am leaving you to go to boarding school" Rory said

" A bit bossy aren't we Ace" Logan said

" What do you expect, when you all pester me for wanting to change, I don't like being Kevin's little sister, or the girl who hangs out with the popular crowd. I want to make my own friends with an image that I created myself."

"Ok, Rory I can change my mind about letting a 14 year old daughter go to London by herself for 4 years, so please don't tell me what you plan to do when you get there." Chris said.

"Ok Daddy" She said as the doorbell rang.

Rory said "That's probably the girls hold on"

She ran to the door and opened and was greeted bye teary hugs and each of the girls saying some version of "How can you leave me…and I'm going to miss you so much" After a few more minutes of tears Christopher announced to the group that Rory needed to leave to be able to make her flight on time.

Rory then went to each of the boys and they engulfed her in a hug and said goodbye. She made her way to Kevin and she hugged him while silent tears fell down her face he braced her then put a finger under her chin so he could look her in the eye and he said " Call me if you need me to come beat up any English boys for you." She smiled and nodded as he hugged her one last time and she got into the car with her parents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe she's actually gone" Kevin said after their whole group had stared at the door for a while.

"I'm going to miss our little bookworm." Finn added

"Who I am supposed to compete with know. Oh, no all because Rory had to leave to go to boarding school my grades are going to drop. I've got no one to push me the way Ror…" But she cut herself off by bursting into tears this started Madeline and Louise's tears and each of the guys grabbed one of them and hugged them until they had calmed down. Everyone knew that high school would be very with out Rory there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the car Lorelai and Rory were crying hugging as Chris was thinking- why did I agree to send my baby girl on her own to London at 14????

When they arrived at the airstrip of the Hayden's private jet a new batch of tears erupted from the girl's eyes and as they said they're final goodbyes Chris said to Rory "call when you get in!" " I will, bye Daddy I love you as she hugged him one last time before she got onto the plane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My baby's gone Lorelai cried into Chris' shoulder the entire way home while Chris tried to comfort her telling her that they would talk all of the time and they would see her at Christmas…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is where I am going to end for now this is my first fanfic I hope you like it! Oh and the next chapter will be 4 years later the day of Rory's graduation.


	2. Cherrio!

"Ah, My little girl is graduating from Buckingham boarding school, she's all grown Lorelai said as her and Chris had surprised Rory showing up for her graduation because they had told her they would be away on business. She had gotten used to this because for the past few holidays she had stayed at boarding school because her parents were away on business, but in doing this she had meet some great people who had become her best friends- Stephanie Vanderbilt who also came from Hartford's "High Society" and Tristan Dugrey who as well as the both of them came from High Society.

She greeted her Mom and Dad with a hug and screeched when she saw them. The first words out of her mouth were "Is Kevin here?" Chris saw the sadness in Lorelai's eyes and knew it was because Rory was asking for Kevin when what Lorelai wanted was the relationship they had had before they ad left. He also knew that here child hood friends were going to be in shock when they saw Rory. When she was 14 she had been self-conscious and been a bookworm. Know on the other hand she had grown up- a lot.

"Well, let's get going I can't wait to go home" Rory said as they arrived at the plane strip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Hello Hottie!

Rory arrived home and asked to borrow a car so she could drive to Yale to surprise her friends. Her parents had given them their dorm numbers but told her to go to the boys dorm first because that's where the girls spent most of their time anyways.

As she approached the dorm she started to get nervous, but why was she nervous? She didn't know. She knocked and heard some shouting recognizing Kevin's voice she decided to play with them a little bit.

Finn answered the door and looked at the girl standing there she loked familiar…" Love, the party is tomorrow night."

"Oh, I know I was just wondering if I could model for you and get your opinion as to which is the best party outfit!" She said with excitement.

She walked past him and because she was wearing a shirt that showed her stomach he noticed a belly ring and a tattoo on her lower back that was a half-heart with an arrow through it. This turned him on. He followed her and walked as she started talking to Kevin.

"Hello there..." Kevin started

"Well, I should be offended-" Rory started

"What? Why?" Kevin asked.

"I believe that my best friend and my brother just hit on me!" Rory answered

Kevin stared at her before running to her and picking her up and twirling her around.

" Love, did you just tease me?" Finn asked

"Why Finny, why would _**I**_ every do such a thing?" she said in a southern belle accent.

"Wait a second Rory!" Kevin shouted

She knew he had seen her tattoo and piercing and she innocently looked up at him and said, "Yes?"

"Is that real and when did you pierce your belly?" Kevin asked in a tone that said don't play with me

"You know love, I was thinking that exact same thing" Finn piped in

"Well I got the piercing about 3 months after I started boarding school and the tattoo I got junior year!" she answered.

"Rory Hayden I … I…" Kevin stumbled over his words.

On the other hand Finn had seen Rory since he left, he had gone to London with his parents to visit some relative, who he couldn't remember and had snuck away to visit. She had changed a lot the piercing and tattoo was the least of. He heard the front door open and close and Logan walked in.

"Well, who is this?" Logan asked as he bluntly checked her out looking her up and down. He noticed a tattoo and when she turned around he noticed a belly ring he med his way up her body to her eyes. Beautiful shining blue eyes… Oh My God this was…

"Well, the counts at 3" she said

He looked at her confused and she said, "Boys who have checked me out and not recognized me!" she said

"Rory? Ace?" Logan questioned

"By golly! He's got it!" She replied as she ran into his awaiting arms and hugged him.

"You just…I…um…" He stumbled over his words when she piped in.

"Wow, Ace you got hot since last time I saw you and is that a belly ring and a tattoo?" she said making Logan's words for him.

"Why, yes Logan do you like what you see?" She replied answering her own question

"Uh, duh, any way I can see you in your school girl outfit because that would be a total turn on!" he spoke again for Logan.

By this time everyone was laughing but the guys were shocked at her bluntness. Before she had left mention of kissing or even liking a boy had caused her to blush, but know, know she was talking about schoolgirl outfits without even the slightest redness coming to her cheeks.

"So guys, do any of you know where a girl can party around here?" she asked as she started looking around the dorm. Before anyone could answer Rory's phone rang. She look at the caller id and smiled at who was on the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey, Ror! Did you make it back ok?" the person wondered

"Well, know you are worried about my well being, what about last week when you just wanted to push me against the wall and take me right there?"

The boy's eyes widened at her last comment as she continued her conversation.

"Well, last week I was drunk and you know that I would never do that" he said laughing.

"Guess where I am right this very second" Rory said changing the subject.

"Um in a bar"

"No, not a bar, but that will come in time!"

"Um how about in a guy's room"

"Well, yes in a guy's dorm, but not in the way you're thinking."

"Well, what do you mean."

"Right now Logan, Finn, and Kevin's (my best friends and the last one my brother) eyes are huge and staring at me listening to our conversation. You know the expression 'If looks could kill' well if you were here you would be dead"

He laughed and replied "Well then I'm glad I'm not there, please inform them of our relationship so in the future when I come to visit I will not be mauled by your brother and posse"

"Oh yes Tristan, I want to be with you right now also-I want to…"

"RORY!" Tristan screamed into the phone.

"Fine, Fine, just kidding alright well time to go to that bar-goodbye"

"Rory, did you just say you were going to a bar?" Finn asked

""Well, of course to celebrate my new school!" She replied

"Will you marry me?" Finn asked

"I would love to Finny, but I am just not ready to settle down yet" she said trying to keep a straight a face as possible. The front door opened and Colin walked.

He looked her over and they meet in the eyes as a look of realization washed over him.

"4!" Rory said

"What?" Colin asked.

" 4 guys whom I have known for 18 years bluntly checked me out including my _brother_!" She said with a laugh.

"Ror?" Colin said as Rory launched herself into his arms. "Nice" he said as she did a twirl for him.

"What?"

"The tattoo-who has the other half?"

She instantly paled at this and everyone noticed. "hey I was just heading out to the bar, do you boys want to come along on the way let's get the girls I haven't seen them yet" she replied actively changing the subject.

"Why I could never turn down such beauty" Colin mocked as she linked arms with Colin and Finn and they started drowning her with questions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the girls dorm and Rory knocked with the boys waiting for they're que a ways behind her.

Madeline answered and looked her and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually I was looking for my boy toys and my best friends". At this the boys walked up behind her and she smiled at Madeline until she realized who she was. Maddy screamed a engulfed Rory in a hug and said "Are you back for good?"

""Why I do believe that daddy dearest enrolled me into classes at the ever prestigious school… Yale" Rory replied as Paris walked up and said "Mads what's with all the screaming?" She then turned to me and said " Oh and if you are looking for the boys that we happen to call our friends in need of some _companionship_ then, they aren't here" She stared at Rory until Rory said "Why maybe I came for female companionship or shall I say spring break of '06?" Paris turned to her and just like Maddy screamed and ran to hug her. "Hey and keep that Spring Break thing on the DL no one knows about it!" Paris whispered to Rory. "Of course I will" She replied with a smirk knowing it would come out in a drunken game they were playing eventually.

'Well, before we go to the bar where is our lovely Louise?" Finn asked

"I believe she is already there," Paris said and Madeline nodded her head in agreement.

" Well then what are we waiting for?" Rory said as she started walking towards the pub.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the long chapter hope you like it!


	4. I've Never

They arrived at the pub and started looking for Louise and when they saw her Rory walked over to her and said "I love your outfit, where did you get that gorgeous attire?"

"Why don't you just…" But she cut off when she saw Rory and she gave her a hug and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided that those London people just couldn't compare to my American friends!"

"Well love I'm appalled and I thought you came all this way just to hear my Australian accent!" Finn said

"Well, Finny I thought we were going to keep that a secret, so I wouldn't hurt everyone else's feelings!' Rory whispered trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, I forgot, ok" He whispered as he made his way to a booth in the back.

Once everyone was seated Rory said, "Let's play a game!"

"Yes!" Louise squealed.

"Colin, would you please get me shot glasses and a bottle of vodka?" Rory asked using her bambi eyes.

"What one second Colin." Kevin said "Rory what kind of game is this?"

"Well in London we would play this game called 'I've never' and someone would say something they'd never done and anyone who had done had to take a shot." She explained quickly.

"You're not 21." Kevin stated simply

"Well, in London I was legal at 18 and I assure you they won't not serve me, plus by the looks I'm getting from every girl in here, you guys come often and I'm 100 sure you drink when you come!" Rory retaliated.

Kevin looked around and Logan said, "man she's right."

'Well it looks like we will be playing 'I've never'" Kevin said defeated.

"Oh goody, ok I'll start" Rory said when Finn returned with the alcohol.

"I've never won at playing strip poker"

Kevin had been taking a drink of his beer and when he heard this he spit it out and said "What!"

"I've never won at playing strip poker!"

Madeline was the only other one at the table who took a shot. "Ok Logan your turn!" Rory said and as Logan was about to reply Finn asked, "love, how many times have you played strip poker and were there guys around when you played?"

"To the first question- I've never actually played, in London you pick a partner and the partner plays and you have to strip if they lose, and to the second question uh duh! Most of the time my partners were guys!"

Louise piped in "Rory I can't believe you did that!"

"Ok, ok, my turn!" Logan announced to the table.

"I've never danced on a bar" Logan said

Finn, Rory, Louise, and Madeline took a shot. This was when Rory realized this would be a long night and she was going to have a major hangover tomorrow!

"Rory please, just don't even tell me why you danced on a bar," he said with a look of disgust.

"Ok, I won't, so Louise your turn" Rory said

"Ok um- I've never been in love"

Rory paled at this and took her shot. Everyone except Madeline and Louise noticed that she looked pale. "Hey Ror, are you ok?" Kevin asked with concern in his eyes

"I just remembered that dad old me to come home tonight to…" Rory started but couldn't finis because she knew if she kept talking the tears would come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, no I'm not going to tell you who he love is or was-YET!


	5. Break Down and Confusion

Kevin immediately ran to catch up to her and when he did he saw silent tears running down her face. "Rory, what's wrong?" He asked.

Before she could give him an answer she broke down in sobs and Kevin gathered her in his arms while walking her back to his dorm. He waited till she fell asleep to go back to the pub where everyone was waiting.

"What the bloody hell happened mate?" Finn asked the minute he walked up to their table. "Well, I don't know I caught up to her as she broke down and right now she is asleep in my dorm."

Everyone was wondering what had caused Rory's break down.

'Well, I think we should call it a night and we will all met in the guy's room in the morning to check on Roy." Paris said

Everyone agreed and made their way out of the pub. Kevin decided to call his parents to inform them that Rory would be spending the night with him tonight because she was in no condition to drive.

After his lie to his dad about why she couldn't drive he decided to talk to his mom, because she would most defiantly know what was wrong with her.

"Hey Kevin, What's wrong with my baby"

"Mom, we were playing a drinking game called I've never and Louise said 'I've never been in love'. Rory took her shot meaning she had and left. I found her sobbing and brought her back here and right now she is asleep."

'Baby, I really want to tell you why Rory broke down like that, but it's not my place to tell. When Rory is ready and willing to tell you I promise she will, but I will tell this may happen often. Also it had something do with London."

"Obviously mom" Kevin said sounding sad that his mother wouldn't tell him what was wrong with his baby sister.

"Babe, get some sleep and will you drive her home tomorrow, I don't want her driving and I want to see my boy"

"I was planning on it. Oh and do you mind if I briny the gang?"

"Of course, you know they are always welcome in our home!"

"K, bye mom see you tomorrow!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will reveal some of the things that happened with Rory in boarding school, and a new character will be introduced! Please Review and I love constructive criticism, this is my first fanfic so I need to know what to fix for future pieces!


	6. Truth revelaed

Rory woke up the next morning with a pounding headache-partly from hangover, but mostly from crying herself to sleep. She walked out into the main room of the guy's dorm and everyone was sitting in there either watching TV or eating. She walked over to Kevin and hugged and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry and can you take me home?"

He replied with a hug and an "of course"

Everyone drove to the Hayden home with so many questions lingering over their heads- Why is Rory so different? Who was Rory in love with?

When they got to the Hayden home Rory said that she needed to go shower and change. Everyone else went to the kitchen where Lorelai was waiting. Kevin immediately bombarded her with questions.

"Mom, do you know why Rory freaked out when we asked if she had ever loved someone?" Kevin asked impatiently

"Yes"

Louise piped in and said "Are you gong to tell us?"

"Yes, I am quite curious to know" Paris added

"She totally flipped out when we mentioned it" Logan said confused.

"Well it's not my place to tell you all, just like I told Kevin last night- Rory will tell you when she has gained you have gained her trust and when she is ready." Lorelai said firmly

"Why wouldn't she be able to trust us?" Colin asked

"Well it all revolves around what happened, but I will say that it is a touchy subject and pushing her to tell you will most defiantly not help your cause."

"You want to know so badly, I'll tell you" Rory said from the bottom of the staircase. Everyone spun around to look at her. She looked pale and tired.

"Ok so I told you about my belly ring how I got about 3 months after I started school, well I have a friend back in London who persuaded me to do this. She is also American so we hit it off well. We became instant friends and she helped me get through tough times in school. She had a little different personality than I did though. It rubbed off on me as you can tell. She started taking me to a few easy parties and I realized school wasn't the only thing. I loved parties and we went to them often. We meet a group of guys. We instantly hit it off with two of them Tristan and Jess." At this point she looked at Logan, Finn, and Kevin, and said "The one I was talking to on the phone yesterday. Well, anyway we all started hanging out and became good friends. Steph- my friend- started to really like Tristan, so they started dating; in turn I started dating Jess. We did everything together and we were celebrating Tristan's birthday so we decided to sneak off campus to go to a bar. By the way we pretty much ruled the school, like I have a feeling you ruled Chilton. Anyways, we went to a bar and got totally smashed."

At this point she could feel the tears coming up and she had surprised herself that she had kept her cool this long. " And we were driving back because Jess' sister lived there and had loaned us her car. We were all to drunk to be driving and we knew it but we did anyways. We got into a head on crash with another driver. We were all immediately rushed into the hospital." She started to sob and said "Jes…Jess… Die…Died…instantly, and Steph…coma… 2 weeks… survived…Tristan…concussion…surgery…me all I got was a broken arm and a small surgery… and it was all my fault." She finished.

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes and finally Kevin asked in a soothing voice "Why was it your fault?"

"I…I…was driving"


	7. ANGER!

When Rory said that she had been driving Logan felt his heart rip for her. Kevin walked over to his baby sister and grabbed her in his arms and felt her shaking as she quietly sobbed, but the anger took over him and he turned to his mother. "You knew that my sister was hurt in the hospital and you didn't tell me?" She had surgery, she could of…" But he didn't finish because he couldn't find that word that was lingering over they're heads right now.

"Kevin I was scared out of my mind I got I call asking if I was Rory Hayden's mother. I knew immediately that something was wrong because my baby was half way across the world. She called and told me that my little girl was in a car wreck and that she was in surgery.- How would that make you feel. I didn't want you to be worried and I immediately went up there to find out that her surgery was nothing life threatening so I calmed down. Why would I want to worry you when she was going to be alright?"

"Because mom I'm her brother, I would have liked to go with you to visit my sister n the _**hospital**_!" Kevin yelled

He then stormed out of the room to go find his father. When he found Chris he said "Did you know?"

Chris looked at him confused and said "Did I know what?"

"Did you know that Rory-you know my _**SISTER!**_- was in the hospital while she was in London?"

Christopher looked at his son and could see the anger in his eyes. There was no way to explain to him why they had not told him so he simply said "Yes."

"Well, why did you choose to not tell me?"

"It isn't important now, she is fine and it is behind your sister. You don't want to bring up these old feelings it won't be good for her. Chris tried to persuade his son.

"No, Dad she is NOT fine. A person is not fine when they start crying at the drop of a hat. I do NOT call that FINE!" He yelled as he walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory had left the room the minute she had finished explaining so se had not herd the yelling going on between her brother and her parents. She knew that it was wrong of her parents to keep that from her brother, but she knew it was to protect him. Her brother had always been one to exaggerate, and he probably would have been on the first flight to London with all of her friends, and she would have loved that, but she knew that she didn't want to worry them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and the girls had gone up to check on Rory after she had left while the guys stayed so they could calm Kevin down. They were so surprised at her explination that really all they did was sit and stare at the wall until Kevin said "Let's go talk to Rory" and getting up. The guys followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin and the guys walked into Rory's room and all of the girls were eating ice cream from their own gallon containers watching a movie. Kevin walked over to hug Rory before asking if she was ok. She replied, "For now, I have you, and that is going to make me ok."

Rory and Kevin had always had a close relationship and now Rory needed Kevin so he was going to be there for her. They all watched movies until they fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so, I'm finished with this chapter for now, but I need some help. I've sort of got writer's block but I have a couple of ideas-oh and don't worry this is a Rogan-thetime will come.

So here are ideas for the next chapter-tell me how you want it to go!

Tristan and Steph surprise Rory by showing up

Steph shows up and gets lost-Kevin finds here and some how finds out some information about Jess and Rory without even knowing who she was

Or give me another suggestion!


	8. Author's note!

HELP! Ok, for my next chapter I need help. For my next chapter, I have a game of Truth or Dare that fits in. I have a problem though. I can't think of any good Dare. I need some help coming up with some truths or dares. If you have any suggestions, and are willing to give the , Please, Please, Please! Thanks as soon as I finish with this the next chapter will be out!


	9. The mysterious couple

The next day everyone slept till noon and had lunch at the Hayden's. Rory, Lorelai, Louise, Madeline, and Paris had all planned to go shopping later that day, so the guys decided to hang out with Kevin.

After the girls had left they had decided to go to the pub near Yale. When they walked they saw a tall blonde guy looking around with a blonde headed girl. They looked confused so Kevin walked over and said, "Are you looking for something?"

"Um, yeah, we are looking for our friend. She goes to Yale, but we aren't sure where to find her." The guy answered

Kevin saw the blonde girl staring at him, but he figured she was checking him out. "Well, what's her name I could help you' Kevin replied.

"Hold on one second!" The girl said while dragging him off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's him." The blonde girl hissed.

"Who?" The boy asked

"Kevin, her brother, can't you see the resemblance. Plus, she mentioned that he went to Yale as well."

"Steph, you are over reacting!"

"I know, but I have this feeling that he's related to her!"

"Steph stop it that guy is not her brother." The guy finished as he started walking back towards Kevin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guy walked towards Kevin and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Tristan."

"Um, hey, I'm Kevin"

"Oh, I'm Stephanie, but call me Steph!"

"Ok, so do you still need help finding your friend?"

"Yes, and I think you are the perfect person to help us!" Steph said.

"Why?" Kevin asked

"Well, you look like a guy who knows how to party, and our dear friend loves to party, so where is the closest party to here" Steph said

"Well, why don't you guys call her and ask, but there is a small one here tonight that she might be at. You can stay with my friends and till then." Kevin offered

"Well, here's the thing we wanted to surprise he, but after getting here we realized that we don't know where to find her so we go to the pub. We figured we could find her here since she loves going to bars!" Tristan said with a laugh.

"Oh, yes let's stay and hang out!" Step squealed.

"Ok, alright." Tristan said.

"Ok, I'll introduce you to my friends." He said as he walked the to a booth in the back where his friends were waiting.

"Guy's this Steph and Tristan. Steph, Tristan, this is Colin, Finn, and Logan. They are going to hang out with us until the party tonight. They are looking for a friend and they think she will be at the party tonight!"

"Mate, I think this calls for a game…" Finn started but was cut off by Colin saying.

'Finn, we wouldn't wan to scare our new friends away with your craziness!"

"Yes, Finn I have to agree!" Logan added

Tristan decided to add in "Well, no one is as crazy as our friend so I think we can handle it."

'Well, then it looks like we will be playing a game of truth or dare!" Finn said as he grabbed things need for shots.

"Ok, love" Finn started pointing to Stephanie " Truth or Dare?"

"Um, Dare!"

"Ok, good, um I dare you to sit on Colin's lap for the rest of the night!'

She hesitated before going. Finn had done this because everyone but Colin and Steph had noticed how Steph and Colin had been stealing glances at each other all night.

'All right my turn!" Steph said from her spot on Colin's lap. "Ok, Kevin Truth or Dare?"

'um, Truth."

"Alright…you seem to be a playboy. So, how many times has a woman turned you down?"

"Oh, nice, and the answer is once!"

"Ah, impressive."

"Alright my turn!" Kevin announced to the group.

"Ok, Tristan Truth or Dare?"

"Um, Truth."

"Alright, who are the people you would trust your life with?"

'Wow, deep, probably Steph and Rory, my brother, and um… oh never mind that's it."

"Wait, Rory?"

"Yeah, that is the friend we are waiting on!"

"Oh my god, you are the Steph and Tristan from boarding school!"

'Well, it looks like they know Ror?!" Steph said.

'So, do you mates know all the details of the accident that Rory was in?" Finn asked

Steph and Tristan looked at each other with questioing looks and Tristan asked "How much did she tell you?"

"Well, we learned what happened, but not much about Jess." Logan said

"yeah" Kevin agreed.

"Well, it isn't my place to say, but they were madly in love, I have a feeling that if…if… jess hadn't of died they would have gotten married." Stepg said with tears running down her face.

"Wow!' Finn stated immediately sobering up at this comment.

"Let's just say that Rory was a disaster after the accident. She starved herself to the point where we told her that if she didn't eat we were going to take her to the hospital. She stayed locked in her room for days, and eventually we had to drag her to class. She was never her lively self again. To this day I haven't seen her smile reach her eyes since the accident." Tristan said.

"wow, I mean wow!" Kevin said

As he said this he saw Rory walk through the pub doors and everyone stopped talking about that subject. As Rory approached she greeted them with a "Hey guys!"

"Hey Ror, mind getting us some drinks?" Kevin asked.

'Um sure I'll be right back." She replied uneasily. She knew something was up. She had also yet to notice her to special guests at the table.


	10. Author's note

I really want to continue this story, but I don't have any ideas….

so if any one has any suggestions I will gladly take them. I will credit you and everything. So please, please, please, help me!!!!!

Thank You so much!


	11. Finally!

Rory woke up and looked around to see everyone still asleep. She heard some noise coming from the kitchen and attempted to get up to see what it was. After a couple tries she finally was able to get up and walk to the kitchen. She found Logan making coffee and pancakes.

"You're a god." Rory said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So I've been told." Logan replied with a smirk. He had been the only one that didn't get wasted, so he was trying not to laugh at Rory's hung over state.

"Don't let your ego get any bigger."

"Oh trust me you calling me a god boosted it through the roof."

"Let's start over shall we? Logan glad you made me coffee, it helps to show that you appreciate me letting you stay at my place."

"Oh, you thought the coffee was for you?"

"Ha Ha Ha, really I'm not in the mood for you this morning."

"I love you to Ace."

The others had woken up and started coming into the kitchen grabbing coffee, pancakes. or both.

"So, I understand that Ace here isn't feeling too bright, how about the rest of you?"

A couple of moans and groans could be heard.

"Alright well eat up." Logan said with fake cheeriness.

"Logan mate shut up! You are way to bloody cherry for this time of the morning." Finn said while stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Well, I choose to be smart and I remembered that we have classes today, and mine is in 15 minutes, so I didn't want to be hung over for that."

"My god, when did you turn into a great student who wouldn't go to class hungover or even just skip class?" Colin asked.

"When my dad told me that if I failed to attend my classes I would loose my trust fund." Logan replied solemnly remembering his party times. His father wasn't the only reason he didn't drink last night. His mind was preoccupied thinking about Rory. He felt terrible that she had to go through that, and last night he realized that he wanted to be with Rory.

"Oh, give me 10 minutes, I'll go get ready we have that class together!" Rory exclaimed like learning about the class for the first time ever.

"Alright well hurry up! We're going to be late."

"Ok! Ok!"

20 minutes later Rory rushed out of her room shouting, "I'm ready! I'm Ready!"

"Well, hurry up Ace! Now we are definitely going to be late."

After Rory and Logan's class they were walking around campus.

"Logan…?"

"Yes, Ace" Logan asked cautiously knowing she was going to ask for something.

"Will you get me coffee?"

"How did I know you are going to ask me that?"

"Cause you love me…!"

'_You have no idea'_ Logan thought to himself

"Of course I will."

As they headed to the coffee shop they talked easily. As they approached the shop a heavy silence fell over them. They ordered and sat down at a both in the back.

"You know Ace I really missed you while you were away." Logan said bringing up a sore topic for Rory.

"Oh yeah? Why was it…the playful banter? … My beautiful face? … Or am I just all around perfect, so you missed my being?

"Oh. It was most definitely the last one! But seriously I mean you were a part of our group and when you left it was weird we didn't feel right. You know?"

"Yeah, I do I missed you guys a ton after I left as well. My first few weeks I just sat by myself and I had a hard time without you guys, but once I met Steph and Tristan, well they helped raise my spirits."

" After you left I kind of realized something…"

"Hmm. What's that?"

"I realized that I think that…" he drifted off hesitantly.

"Realized that…what?

"I think I fell in love with you."

Rory was shocked to say the least, but happy bat the same time because she finally realized that she could admit her feelings to him as well.

" Logan you have no idea how happy you just made me because I have liked since…well let's just say a long time. I have been waiting for the right time to admit my feelings to you because I didn't think that you felt the same way."

"Wow, so what now?"


	12. Hallelujah!

"I don't know, I mean what will Kevin think? And our friends, what if something happens, I mean I don't want to split up our friends…" Rory said unsurely.

"Rory, we were friends before we ever even liked each other, so no matter what happens we will not have to spilt up our friends. I mean I'll deal with your brother, but just remember that nothing will cause us to ruin our friendship with each other."

"Ok, ok. So I think that you should talk to Kevin, and then take me out to dinner tonight."

"Alright I think that that is do able." Logan leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips and left to go talk to Kevin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory made her way back to her dorm and when she got there she found Steph, Madeline, Louise, and Paris in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hey guys…when did the guys leave?"

"Um…about an hour ago. Where were you?" Paris asked.

"Oh, I went to get coffee with Logan. So what are you doing today? I was thinking about shopping because I have some news to tell you guys, and it involves finding a new outfit."

"Oh! Tell us…My bet is that the news has something to do with Logan???" Louise questioned.

"Yeah! Perhaps a new development in your life with Logan" Madeline added.

"Actually yes. Logan and I talked and we realized that we both like each other and he is going to take me to dinner tonight after he talks with Kevin. Now what I am truly worried about is how Kevin is going to take. I mean this is going to be weird for him because if something happens he might have to pick a side and obviously he is going to choose his…"

"RORY!" Steph screeched.

"Huh? What…oh sorry…ranting…"

"Listen babe, why don't we just take you shopping to find something for you to wear for your date tonight, and worry about Kevin when you come to that… oh and don't think about things going wrong with Logan because you to were made for each other." Louise calmed her down by saying.

"Ok, well I'm going to shower and then we can go shopping."

----------------------------------Meanwhile: The guy's dorm---------------------------------------

Logan walked into his dorm to see Kevin, Colin, and Tristan playing video games while Finn was passed out on the floor.

"Wow. What a fun bunch!" Logan cheered sarcastically.

A groan could be heard from Finn and Kevin replied…

"Well at least we don't abandon each other!"

"Sorry! Ssssh. I had a class and then Rory and me had coffee. Not my fault you lazy bums didn't get up to go to class!"

When Logan had said that he had had coffee with Rory his interest had peaked.

"Why did you and Rory have coffee?" Kevin asked

"Well we had the same class and she had a hangover so I figured she could use it, oh and there is something that I need to talk to you about." Logan answered cautiously.

"Well go ahead Helen Keller…" Colin remarked dryly after Logan had just stood there silently for five minutes.

"Kevin? How would you feel about me taking Rory out?"

"Wow!" Tristan exclaimed talking his eyes off the screen focusing on the conversation going on. Even Finn had opened his eyes and was watching with interest.

"Like on a date…with my sister? My best friend and my sister…um I think not.

"Please man. Give it a chance. I really like your sister. I mean not just to use and dump, I really really like her."

"How do I know you aren't just trying to get into her pants?"

"Kevin, you have known me for like ever. You know that I would not go to this much trouble if I just wanted to sleep with her."

"Alright I give you one date.."

"Yes!" Logan cheered.

"BUT! If Rory comes back saying anything about the date even in the slightest that she didn't like. The deal is off and I get to beat the shit out of you! It's a win-win situation!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I am probably going to have one more chapter…sort of an epilogue. Input and reviews wanted!!!!!

Thank you!


	13. The rest is history!

Epilogue: 15 year later

After dating for two years Logan proposed to Rory and she obviously accepted. Their relationship was a beautiful one, but that's not to say it was easy. Logan definitely had his fair share of beatings from Kevin and the rest of the guys. Today Rory and Logan happily live in a penthouse apartment in New York City, where Rory works for the New York Times. Logan owns a Huntzberger paper in New York as well. They also three kids, Brennen, 12, Tucker, 8, and Lorelai 'Lizzie', 6.

After staying for a few weeks in the states Steph and Tristan decided that they would miss the group too much and moved to Connecticut. After living here for a few months Tristan proposed and Steph accepted. Tristan now works for his father's law firm, and  
Steph is a stay at home society wife, but loving every minute of it. They had four kids, Ryan, 14, Blake, 12, Amanda, 4, and Emmalee, 2.

Kevin finally acted on his feelings towards Louise, and she is also a society wife. They are happily married with two kids, Samuel, 13, and Lily, 2.

Colin and Madeline tried going out and found that they loved each other. They are happily married with two kids, Bridget, 14, and Michel, 8.

Finally surprisingly Finn and Paris married and they balanced each other out. Paris completed med school and works as a doctor and Finn, well Finn, he owns a line of bars and is still as drunk as ever. They have no kids, but surprisingly, well maybe not, all of the kids prefer hanging out with Uncle Finn and Auntie Paris.

All of the kids are great friends and Madeline and Steph are planning on Ryan and Bridget getting together, however Colin and Tristan aren't to happy about that. As for Lorelai and Chris, well they had twins, and they are now 15, Brett and Dylan. Everyone is happy and the rest is history!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short and sweet.Kinda tired of this story just wanted to finish it. Please Review!!!


End file.
